Street fight
by nelmari
Summary: A mysterious case involves Gibbs's lovechild and her secrit life. many secrits gets revealed about gibbs. its a mix with Fearless by Francine Pascale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. And FEARLESS belongs to Francine Pascal.

A/N: this is something new for me. I was reading these FEARLESS books for a while and then Navy NCIS came back on the TV and I just had to combine them.

Small fact:

Gaia Moore eventually started going out with Sam Moon when she went to college. For three years they went out and then Sam popped the big question. They got married in the summer before Gaia's twenty-first birthday. That September a Naval captain spotted Gaia and recruited her for further Navy training. She liked that.

End of fact/beginning of Chapter 1

She had to get away – but Sam! He'll be fine. So she got up and ran for her life, literally! Just when she thought she was free, her legs gave in under her and she passed out on the cold hard pavement. Then she could remember no more.

"Sam!" Gaia Moon called out when she woke from her nightmare – only realizing that it had been real. She was in the hospital!

"I'm here," her husband's voice came hushed from her left.

"Sam…" she whispered trying to find his hand in the dark hospital room.

"I know you got caught…" he said.

"What did they say?"

"That you're dead." She tried to see his eyes. _Was he angry or sad? _

"Sam, I..."

"I know about the whole thing, Gaia."

"I'm sorry."

Small fact:

Gaia had become an agent. A very good agent at that. Her father found her. Thomas Moore was also an agent that worked for the Navy NCIS. His new cover name was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He pulled some strings so that she could become a super agent. For that she actually needed to break all bonds with all her acquaintances. She refused. "I worked hard enough to get what I have, I'm not giving Sam up!" was what she had said. Her father came up with a great plan. She was supposed to die, "accidentally". So he arranged that, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard wrote an autopsy report. Thomas/Gibbs was the person who wrote the death certificate and sent her away with Sam. Soon she received a new birth certificate with all the same details, only her birthday and serial number was different. Her life went on and she managed to work as a super agent and still be Sam's wife. He just had no idea about the whole thing.

En of fact.

"I love you, all the same" Sam Moon said, Gaia smiled and kissed his hands.

"I love you too"

" We'll figure this out, maybe it's not that bad."

"I'm really lucky to have you, Sam. I'm so sorry that you had to get into one of my cases and in a fight."

"Gaia, it's fine."

"No, but it will be"

"DiNozzo, get off your butt. I have something for you to do, you too MacGee. Kate, you're with me." Gibbs handed Tony a file.

"Gibbs what…?" Tony started.

"Go!" Gibbs ordered.

"What are we doing at the mall, Gibbs?" Kate asked when they pulled into the Mall parking lot.

"You're going shopping" he answered bluntly.

"Me? Why?" she was confused.

"Get something for a size six woman. Just something for everyday-wear." He said and handed her his credit card. Her eyes grew the size of saucers. "Go, make it quick"

She jumped out of the car and went to buy what he said. A size six pair of jeans, and a white jumper. She added a pair of socks and black trainers. She handed Gibbs the package and he thanked her with no explanation. Then they rode to the hospital.

'Gibbs, what's going on?" she tried.

"There's something I have to take care of."

He went to a counter and asked some or other name. Then he nearly ran down the halls and stopped at a single room door.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked when she caught up with him.

"Please stay outside, Kate" then he opened the door and walked in.

"Gaia…" was all Kate could hear before the door closed again.

A/N: So it's nothing yet, but please keep up with me. So you get the idea. Gibbs is Gaia's father. She was suppose to be dead, but she got caught in a case – and dragging Sam with her – got in a big street fight. The killed someone – not that I said that yet. But that's why Gibbs is on the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Street fight

Chapter 2.

Gibbs emerged ten minutes later and dragged Kate all the way to ICU without a word.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked as they entered the lobby.

"I'm agent Gibbs this is agent Todd. We are here to talk to Sam Moon." He answered as he flashed his badge. Kate followed suit.

"All right, but he is weak, you can't upset him." the nurse said and left.

They walked into the room and Gibbs stood at the foot of the bed.

"Sam Moon? We are federal agents, are you well enough to speak to us?"

The guy in the bed nodded, he looked in really bad shape.

"You can call me Gibbs, this is Kate. Can you tell us exactly what happened in the last few days?"

"I saw my wife in the park late one night," he began slowly. " – A couple days ago – she was… running… somewhere. She was in haste like I have never seen her before. – I thought something was wrong so… I – followed her. She ran full speed all the way to Creepers dungeon and – before I knew it I was… grabbed… beaten and thrown in a small dark room with no furniture or windows."

"How long were you in that room?" Kate took the initiative and asked. Gibbs nodded and waited for the answer.

"I don't know, it felt like years. I had no idea of the time. I was driven to insanity – well that was probably the diabetes." Sam Moon said.

"What happened then?"

"Someone told me that Gaia – that's my wife – was coming to rescue me. By then I didn't even know my own name but I remembered hers. I was hauled out of the room and dragged to the park. But then I passed out. I do remember hearing Gaia's voice but then I woke up in the hospital."

"Is there anything you know, saw or heard to help our investigation?" Kate asked.

He shook his head slowly.

"Thank you, that will be all. If there is something that you remember please tell us as soon as possible." Gibbs said and guided Kate out of the room.

"Okay, Gibbs. You have to tell me now who or what we are investigating. Please." Kate stopped him and said.

"Super agent Gaia Moon" he simply said. Then they walked all the way back to the previous room.

"Agent Gibbs?" a station nurse enquired as she held out a clipboard.

"That's me." He said and headed her way.

"You have to sign her out before she gets to leave." Then he signed and walked into the room.

He returned with a younger woman. She was wearing the clothes that Kate had bought and she looked a bit roughed up. No, that's not saying enough – she looked in really bad shape – but she walked up straight and very proud.

"This is Gaia Moon. Gaia, this is Kate" Gibbs introduced them and they walked out of the hospital.

A/N: end… for now. Wait for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

At the office they ran into DiNozzo and McGee who apparently had nothing to do at the park since all the evidence was taken care of in the early hours of the morning. Gibbs introduced them to Gaia and instructed DiNozzo to get Gaia's statement. At that moment Gaia's "boss" rushed into the office and threatened to stop the investigation. Of course Gibbs put him in his place and "nicely" asked for his name.

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to do, agent Gibbs." The answered.

"No, I think I need to know. This is my case and if you come barging in here and stop my investigation I want to know why." Gibbs snapped.

"Peter Stine, Jethro" Gaia chipped in. Stine looked angrily at her but she didn't stir.

"Agent Moon, you are on dangerous ground," Stine said. But she only looked at him more challengingly and he backed down.

"You need to do a LDT on Agent Moon ASAP." Stine told Gibbs.

"A Lie Detector Test won't work" Gibbs answered.

"No matter, it's proper procedure." He answered.

"Not again, Stine" Gaia came back into the conversation.

"Yes! Again. It's …

"…Procedure! I know" she cracked.

"Then you must go to BACA (A/N: Basic ability comparison abode)" Stine stated.

"No." Gaia said.

"Yes. Moon." And with that he left.

Everything was arranged for the LDT and one of Stine's workers came to watch the test.

Gaia sat with a frown as she waited in the questioning room. DiNozzo went in and began the questioning.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked just for curiosity's sake.

"No!" Gaia answered.

"Sorry for asking. Okay, let's begin. State whether the following is true or false:

You are Gaia Moon?"

"True"

"Your national security number is 8302190094012?"

"True" she lied but the needle didn't spring.

"You were married to Sam Moon?"

"True"

"You still are married to Sam Moon?"

"True"

And so it went on. Gaia eventually gave her statement and then she had to answer a couple of questions as yes the whole time. The needle never sprung. Strange…

After the questionnaire, Gaia was left in the room while McGee went to give the results to Abby to process and DiNozzo went to get some coffee. Gibbs sat in the room where he could watch Gaia through the two-way mirror.

Abby was running around her lab trying to get the DNA results as quick as possible. McGee walked in and handed her the results.

"No way!" she yelled as she saw the straight lines on the paper.

"That's what I said." McGee agreed.

"I have seriously never seen an LTD this straight." Abby added.

"The strangest part is at the end. That's where she had to say yes to every question, including: 'are you three years old?" McGee said.

"This is amazing, I'd like to meet this…" she searched for the name on the edge of the paper. "Super-Agent Gaia Moon." She looked up in amazement.

"Here's your chance, Abby!" Gibbs said as he entered the room with Gaia behind him.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said innocently.

"This is Gaia Moon, Gaia this is Abby Sciuto." They shook hands.

"It's an honor, really." Abby said.

"You're going to watch over her, Abby. While we go to another crime scene."

"Watch over me?" Gaia inquired.

"You are in naval custody, Gaia. I can't take you to the crime scene and I can't keep you in that room, you'll jump through the roof if you have to. Just stay here till I come back. Then we'll get you a place to stay for the night." Gibbs answered.

"I'm not staying," Gaia stated.

"Yes you are!" he scolded.

"Fine! But I can't stay in one room for a long time, I'll go insane."

"Gaia, you Are insane – in a good way. But you are staying here with Abby. She can show you around. And you can do… stuff."

"Okay with me, Gibbs." Abby chirped.

"Good. Is there anything you want before I go?" he asked Gaia.

"I'm just thirsty"

And as if on cue, DiNozzo showed up with Gibbs' coffee.

"Here you go boss." He said as he handed him the coffee.

"Nice timing, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, took the cup and handed it to Gaia. "Will this help?"

"Actually…" she tried but he nodded and turned to leave.

"Good, have fun" he said and left, dragging DiNozzo with him.

A/N: another one.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Street fight:

"This is my case and if you come barging in here and stop my investigation I want to know why." Gibbs snapped.

"Are you comfortable?" DiNozzo asked just for curiosity's sake.

"No!" Gaia answered.

"Sorry for asking. Okay, let's begin. State whether the following is true or false:

You are Gaia Moon?"

"I have seriously never seen an LTD this straight." Abby added.

"You are staying here with Abby" Gibbs ordered Gaia.

Chapter 4.

After about thirty minutes, Abby jumped on the phone to get Gibbs.

"What is it Abby? We're busy." He stated when he answered the phone.

"We have a bit of a problem… Gaia disappeared. I'm sorry." Abby said panicky

"Oh no, what happened?"

"She jumped around the lab like a kangaroo on steroids after the coffee and then she said she had to go for a run and she just took off."

"I think I know where she is… I'll go after her. Don't worry Abby. Just finish those DNA results." After hanging up Gibbs thought of the quickest way to get to Gaia.

"I'm going to get Gaia – she ran off." He told the others.

"Boss! I think that will have to wait…" Kate said after she opened the large waste bin and found a corpse.

"Oh no Gaia. What did you do?" Gibbs asked silently.

The body was taken to the lab and the rest of the alleyway was investigated. Nothing else was found except a gun and a bloody bandage.

"A simple shot in the head, Jethro." Ducky informed him. "The shot in the shoulder was perhaps a few days prior to the one in the head. And the bullet from the shoulder had been poorly taken out – if this guy lived longer it would have infected sooner or later. The shot in the head was from the back, so he never saw his killer. Oh and he broke three ribs in the last few months – same time perhaps – it did heal but poorly."

As you can interoperate, Gibbs is in Ducky's lab and he is talking about the corpse they found in the alleyway. The phone rang and Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs! I have a gift for you!" Abby said.

"Is it the DNA results?"

"No"

"The fingerprints? The fibres? The gun? What?"

"Look to the door." Gibbs turned and saw Gaia through the glass. His heart slowed its rapid pace and he could relax about a missing agent. "She came back on her own."

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs said and hung up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Don't you ever do that again Gaia!" he scolded.

"Never ever give me coffee, Jethro!" she snapped back.

"You shouldn't be here, let's go. I'll get you something else to drink." Gibbs tried to pull her towards the elevator but she stood her ground.

"Is that? … Rocco!" she asked when she recognised the face.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked. "Did you kill him?"

"I wanted to but I didn't – I swear it!" she walked closer and inspected him from a safe distance.

"Hello Gaia!" Ducky greeted her. "We aren't strangers, are we?"

"Sorry Ducky – hi." She looked over Rocco.

"Did you know him?" Gibbs asked again.

"I did. He was a Slasher-gangster. He killed one of my chess friends – and almost me and Sam." She said.

"You wanted to kill him?"

"He slashed two of my friends – killed the one and the other just got away with a few scratch marks. Sam was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was thrown around and beaten up and then I got into the fight and I think I broke something of Rocco. Ribs maybe – and his jaw. Then I got Sam away – they were arrested soon enough. But he was released a few weeks ago."

"Do you know who would want to shoot him?"

"Who wouldn't? Not me though, I don't use a gun, I did my damage to him. Nothing more."

"So you have no idea?"

"Not certainly. Maybe the gang leader just wanted him dead because he split on them at the police."

"We'll check it out. Come now." Gibbs led her away.

"Did you find a place Kate?" Gibbs asked. She had been looking for a place where they could station Gaia for the night.

"Yes. It's called… the silver mansion – for some reason. I will stay there with her." Kate answered.

"Okay. Did Abby get the DNA results yet?"

"No, she's working on the gun quickly. She said she's waiting for the computer to trace a match with the blood so she went on with other work." Kate said.

"DiNozzo! Go tell Abby to hurry up, and tell her I want the prints off the gun. Pronto!"

After DiNozzo left Gibbs turned to get the rest of the information from Kate.

"Jethro…" Gaia tried before she slid along the table and collapsed to the floor.

"Gaia!" he ran to her picked her up. Kate pushed a chair closer and Gibbs placed Gaia on it. "Gaia."

She came to and tried to stand up but failed and she sat back down.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a reaction to the coffee," she stated and Kate went back to her work.

When it was seven o'clock Kate packed up her things and took Gaia to the silver mansion.

Gaia and Kate shared a room on the third floor and Kate was highly irritated by the wooden floors. Gaia went straight to bed and later when Kate thought it was safe, she too went to sleep.

Early the next morning they got up and drove back to the office.

"Good morning, Kate – Gaia" McGee greeted cheerfully.

"Morning – is Gibbs in yet?" Kate enquired.

"Yes, he is on his way to Abby. He said he wants to see you when you come in Gaia"

"Okay" Gaia answered then sped off to Abby's lab.

"You want to know the best part?" Abby said to Gibbs when Gaia entered.

"I'm all ears." Gibbs said irritated.

"It's only sold in six shops in the city. So I traced it to 'Security and all' in Bleaker street." She was talking about the bullets that were inside the gun.

"I'll get DiNozzo to go. Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I … I got a match for the blood on the pavement…"

"And!"

"It matches Gaia … and … you"

A/N: something for the long wait. And I'm not sure that this is possible. I' a writer not an expert. So, no one knows that Gaia is Gibbs daughter – well now Abby will know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's my daughter, Abby" Gibbs said softly. A smile stretched over Abby's face and she looked at Gaia again.

"I thought so. You look a lot alike… Sort of."

"No one needs to know, please Abby" Gaia asked.

"Sure. I'll just let them find out on their own." Abby said and got back to work.

Gibbs told Gaia that he had Sam sent to a safe house so she felt a little better. Of course she wanted to know where he was but the arrangement was that she don't know. They headed back to the office and there they met Peter Stine who was apparently in a very bad mood.

"How can we help you?" Gibbs asked.

"You can put a chain on your cat!" he spat in Gaia's direction.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs was confused. At that moment, Kate and DiNozzo arrived with breakfast.

"Who was in charge of looking after Agent Moon last night?" Stine asked them all.

"I was" Kate answered.

"Well you didn't do such a good job! Those were taken this morning" he stated again and pushed a file into her hands. Kate opened it and saw a stack of photographs.

"Agent Moon was on the loose last night. You didn't keep a watch on her! I'd take her away if only I wasn't about to retire but you got the case Agent Gibbs and take better care of her." Stine gave another file to Gibbs and left.

Kate flipped through the photos and gaped.

"What are those?" Gibbs asked. She handed over the pictures and mused.

"It can't be – I stayed up so long and she was asleep when I checked on her. I thought it was okay to go to sleep. That's not possible." Kate said quickly.

DiNozzo took the pictures from Gibbs and Gaia looked at it over his shoulder. She had no reaction, she just took the breakfast she had ordered and sat down to eat.

The photos were taken in the park nearby the Silver mansion. It was in night vision and revealed Gaia on a park bench. She had a box on her lap and she was looking into it. In the next photo someone was standing behind Gaia and she was just looking straight ahead. There was amazingly no fear in her eyes; she was just on high alert. The next was where she pushed the box off of her lap and the nest was where she grabbed the man's arm and threw him over her shoulder. The next one was where she kicked the gun away and the last was where she started running. But there was no fear in her eyes in any of the pictures.

"Take them to Abby to check for authenticity." Gibbs ordered. Gaia sat back and enjoyed her breakfast while DiNozzo ran off to Abby's lab.

"Where does he come off? I mean… that was really unnecessary. The way he attacked me… damn!" Kate mumbled and took her own breakfast.

In a few moments Abby returned with DiNozzo.

"They're real, Gibbs. I checked under the microscope. They are definitely real, I scanned it into the computer, it's going to do a thorough test but I'm definitely sure they are real. They're taken by a Lymax 1.0 (A/N: I had to make something up). That is as far as I know the best camera in the world. I know that the CSI uses it and sometimes the NSA. It was invented by a former NASA engineer, Maxwell something…"

"Gaia?" Gibbs stopped listening to Abby.

"Yes?" she sat up and listened intently.

"Did you go out last night?"

"I did," she said innocently. That irritated Gibbs.

"Damn it Gaia. You risked your life and this investigation… for what? Do you get a kick out of it?"

"I needed doughnuts."

"Needed doughnuts!" he bit his lip. "And you were gonna tell us this, when?"

"I wasn't planning on telling. I just went out for doughnuts – which I had to throw away anyway!" She said. Gibbs was speechless.

"I took care of him" she said and pointed to the guy on the picture. "I handled it!"

"And if he killed you? What then?"

"I HANDLED it!" she snapped.

"Gaia if you ever run again – forgive me but I will have to put you in a jail cell. Because a personal guard won't be enough." He stated.

"Fine! I won't run away again." she folded her arms and fell back into the chair.

"Good!" Gibbs said.

"Good" she repeated.

"If you're ready – we have to go to BACA." Gibbs told everyone.

"I don't want to go Jethro" Gaia complained.

"One hour. That's all it will take. I promise."


End file.
